Audiovisual, telecommunications, and computer systems, whether in home or office environments, are typically functional in nature. Yet, it is well known in the marketplace that the visual appearance and the amount of space these systems occupy in use can be as important to the consumer as the features they provide. Hence, most are designed for both functional and visual appeal.
As a practical reality, however, nearly all conventional audiovisual components, telecommunications equipment, computers and peripheral devices utilized include, or are used in combination with, a host of electronic devices such as external power supplies, modems, network routers, interfaces, and accessories which come in a wide variety of sizes, shapes and proportions relative to the components they support. Such systems usually also have a plurality of cords, wires, and/or cables including power cords to devices, audio and video signal wires, and network cables. Notwithstanding their necessity, as the lengths provided are intended to accommodate a broad range of consumers, they are often unnecessarily long. The result is bunched, tangled, unsightly piles of excess power cords, cables, etc. emanating from and about the visually appealing and space saving devices they are intended to power. Adding to the chaos is the host of external power supplies, modems, network routers, interfaces, power outlet strips, and like accessories that typically surround, and are required for operation of, audiovisual components, telecommunications equipment, computers and their peripherals.
Conventional arrangements that have been proposed for addressing these problems have ranged from metallic organizing and storage boxes to do-it-yourself bundling of wires and other attempts to hide the inevitable unsightly appearance that results. One approach has been to install such audiovisual components, telecommunications equipment, computers and peripheral devices in equipment storage rack systems, using wire ties or ratcheting nylon straps to cinch bundles of excess cable and secure the devices within the rack. These systems commonly include tie bars, looms, or panels that provide attachment points for wire ties, or troughs for management of excess cable. Where a relatively small number of peripheral devices and cables are used, without a storage rack system, or where cable runs terminate, an electrical box is often utilized to house the equipment or retain the ends of the cables. Such boxes are typically constructed of metal and adapted for mounting on the wall, floor or for portable use. Alternatively, plastic boxes are utilized for local mounting and usually include features for securing a specific device or managing a particular type of cable. Whether constructed of metal or plastic, the boxes contain a back plate that serves as a mounting panel, as well as looms, attachment points for wire ties, and threaded holes.
In some cases, integral structures are provided for a coil of excess cable, connector blocks, and panel mounted connectors, collectively, for securing equipment and managing cable. Panel mounted connectors allow incoming cords to plug in, such as by a latching action or by screwing onto the connector shell to secure the cable. Panel mounted connectors are mounted on an internal panel or on the exterior surface of the box. Still other arrangements include cable management boxes for holding an electrical power outlet strip and excess cable, such as where computers and multimedia peripherals are installed. Cable management boxes or troughs may be integral with office type furniture.
While these arrangements have been found useful, their characteristic one size fits all or fixed size approach and non-adaptability to customization do not resolve the inherent disorganization and unsightly appearance they were intended to alleviate. Indeed, even in cases where the variety or quantity of devices and cables are not accommodated by the specific integral structures or by the interior dimensions of the box.
Cable management boxes of metal construction typically include a panel intended to be customized to provide mounting points to secure devices. While serviceable, customization of metal not only requires machining, but also significant planning and effort. Moreover, once installed, additional machining is often needed to change and/or add mounting point locations, compounding the difficulty of their use. All items to be mounted must fit within the confines of the restrictive structure of the box. These boxes have been found particularly problematic if wireless devices must be accommodated since their metal construction interferes with radio transmissions. When the boxes are closed, the result is inadequate ventilation of electronic peripherals, prolonged stress on the devices and cables themselves, and ultimately equipment failure or safety hazards. Conventional arrangements have also been found complicated, heavy, costly, and burdensome in requiring substantial time, labor and planning by the user for their implementation, while neither fully eliminating visual chaos nor facilitating access or use of the devices and cables.